


Lost and Found

by sunandsana



Series: Afire Love [9]
Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute Boys Doing Cute Things, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, like barely any, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana
Summary: A story of how Eric and Jaemin met and got together.
Relationships: Son Youngjae | Eric/Na Jaemin
Series: Afire Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I’ve realized that throughout all the fics I’ve written, I’ve neglected to write about how Eric and Jaemin met and how they came to be a couple. I hope you all enjoy and as always, comments are encouraged😊

A sigh sounded throughout the room for what felt like the hundredth time.

20 minutes prior, Eric of the boyz had followed his manager to this random music show room after asking him for somewhere quiet to be. His thoughts were attacking him and he needed to be alone for a while to sort them out. 

In general, being a celebrity was tough. Being an idol was practically unbearable. Recording sessions after photo shoots after dance practices after live streams after interviews after variety shows. It all just added up until it hung over his head, waiting to make itself known in the form of one panic attack or another. He knew the rest of the members felt it, they had had one too many conversations about the pressures of this life. But when you’re the youngest, it’s less easy to express your feelings for fear of being seen as weak and incapable. 

On top of that, dating was simply out of the question. Sure, he’s seen other idols dating; seen one too many secret meetups and quick kisses and hand brushes in random music show hallways. But it all felt out of reach for him. Being a rookie came with all kinds of fears, and dating while being a rookie was incredibly risky. Add being gay on top of that and you’ve got a never ending cycle of “I’m fucked”. 

He wasn’t the only lgbt member in his group though. New was gay, Kevin was the epitome of bisexuality, and Sunwoo was as asexual as they came. But the fear never lessened, it only seemed to double as time went on. Fear of messing up not only his career but the rest of the groups. Fear of rejection, of not being enough, of being too much. It was all enough to force Eric further back into a closet he had never left in the first place. 

Just as his thoughts were upsetting him even more, the door to the room was pushed open softly and a figure made their way inside. It was shut again with a soft click and Eric watched the young man, obviously another idol if the outfit was anything to go by. He continued to look on in fascination as the figure slammed their head into the wall and sighed just like Eric had, not even 10 minutes ago. 

Deciding that he couldn’t just watch and potentially embarrass this person, he spoke up softly. “Um, hello?” His greeting came out more like a question. 

The others head instantly shot up and looked in his direction. Eric immediately recognized the other, Jaemin from Nct Dream. The 2 groups were promoting at the same time and had bumped into one another in the hallways a few times. Those short meetings usually consisted of awkward greetings and even more awkward goodbyes, something that was quite consistent among most idol interactions. 

“Hello, I didn’t know someone else was in here.” He got up and reached for the handle before Eric spoke up again. 

“No.” He spoke, too loudly. Jaemin looked at him weirdly, curiously. “You don’t have to leave, I mean, I don’t mind sharing the room.” 

A moment passed as they regarded each other. Eric held his breath as he waited, letting it go when the other simply nodded and sat directly across the room from him. More silence passed before Jaemin broke it. 

“I’m Jaemin.” 

“I know.” A pause. “I’m Eric by the way, if you didn’t know.” He added awkwardly at the end, aware that he was probably a nobody to someone like Jaemin who was from such a huge group. 

“I know.” 

That wasn’t the response he was expecting. 

“Huh?” 

Jaemin scoffed a laugh and smiled at him. “I know who you are Eric-ssi, me and my group members watched your Road to Kingdom performances. You’re incredibly talented.” 

Eric was stunned but responded nonetheless. “Thank you, sunbaenim. That really means a lot. I’m a pretty big Nct fan.” 

Another silence followed but it was less stilted than before. 

“So what brings you here Eric-ssi?” 

Eric looked over at Jaemin, searching to see if he was genuinely asking or simply being polite. Deciding that the other singer probably wouldn't be malicious, he answered. 

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately so I decided to look for somewhere quiet to be alone with my thoughts. Having 9 other members around you constantly gets a bit draining.” 

Jaemin laughed, “Yeah, I get what you mean. There’s 21 of us but at least we don’t all share a dorm. I think I’d lose my mind.”

Eric nodded in agreement, before pausing. “What brings you here then, sunbaenim?” 

“When were you born Eric-ssi?”

“August 2000.”

“Just Jaemin is fine, we’re basically the same age. Sunbaenim feels weird.”

“Then you can just call me Eric. You still didn't answer my question though.” 

“Well, I guess my reason is the same as yours. Everything became too much at once and I needed some space.”

Eric nodded in understanding and then switched the topic. They spoke about everything and nothing all at once. From video games, to choreos, to songs they had been enjoying. Eric couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt so comfortable around someone so quickly. They were in the middle of talking about a recent basketball game when Jaemin’s phone started ringing. He gave Eric an apologetic look and answered. The other watched him and admired how the small amount of sunlight shined through the blinds making his blue hair almost sparkle. He got caught up in his admiring and only a call of his name pulled him out. 

“That was my manager. Our pre-recording is starting soon, I've got to go.” 

Eric startled, realizing that they had been there for 30 minutes. It was his turn to look sheepish and his hand subconsciously reached for the back of his neck. “Oh, of course. It was nice meeting you Jaemin.” He spoke sincerely. 

The other grinned at him, and if Eric wasn’t smarter he would think that there was a slight blush on his face. “Likewise Eric.”

They both paused. Eric wanted to ask for his number but he felt slightly hesitant. Being presumptuous was something he hated. Apparently he wasn't the only one thinking it, because the next words out of Jaemin’s mouth were basically an echo of his thoughts. 

“Could I have your number? I really enjoyed your company, we could be friends.”

“I was actually just thinking that.” 

They quickly swapped phones and Jaemin walked backwards towards the door. “I hope to see you soon Eric.” With a parting wink, Jaemin exited the room. 

He didn't know if Jaemin had been blushing but he definitely was. Dazed, he started walking back to his group's waiting room. He didn't make it far before an anxious looking Sunwoo ran into him. 

“Eric! Where have you been? Manager-hyung sent me to find you.”

Eric looked up at him and smiled slightly, “Sorry for that. I needed some time to think, you know how it is.” 

Sunwoo visibly calmed down and smiled at him. “Yeah, I know.” He wrapped his arm around Eric’s arm and they walked back together. 

Right before they got to their room the taller spoke up again. “You know I ran into Jaemin- sunbae, from Nct Dream? He smiled at me and said he liked our music. What a nice guy, right?”

Eric ducked his head and grinned. “Yeah, super nice.”

————

Eric and Jaemin had been texting for weeks and Jaemin was basically glued to his phone. 

They were all at lunch, all meaning most members from dream and 127. Jaemin had been on his phone 99 percent of the time, no one paying him any mind. Well, expect for Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun watched him silently from across the table, interested to know who the younger was talking to so much. He decided to judge Jaemin’s foot to get his attention. The younger didn’t even notice him, too preoccupied with his phone. 

He waited a minute before he got bored. Jaehyun cleared his throat and Jaemin immediately looked up at him. 

They made eye contact and Jaemin silently put his phone down. “Yes, hyung?” He asked with a cute smile, the one he used when he thought he could avoid a situation. 

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at him and pointedly looked at his phone. “Who’s got you glued to your phone Jaemin-ah?” 

The blush on his face was immediate. Dark red and blooming across his cheeks. “Uh, I don’t know what you're talking about hyung. I’ve just been….playing a new game. Yeah, that’s it.” He nodded as if trying to convince himself. 

Jaehyun raised his other eyebrow and just stared at him. Sooner or later, he would wear him down into confessing.

“I met someone.” Sooner it is. 

“Oh yeah? Someone I know?” 

Jaemin fidgeted slightly. “No, well I don’t think so. His name is Eric? You know, from The boyz?” 

Jaehyun tilted his head and thought about it for a second. “Oh yeah, that group that was in Road to Kingdom? They’re pretty cool.” 

Jaemin nodded eagerly, “Yeah hyung! We met a couple weeks ago at Music Bank and we’ve been talking for a little while.” 

“Talking or talking?” Jaehyun increased his inflection and wiggled his eyebrows for the second one. 

If possible, Jaemin’s blush got deeper. “Hyung,” he whined, “We’re just friends. Plus, I don’t even know if he’s into guys.” 

“But you do like him, don’t you?” 

A silence followed and Jaemin glanced at his phone once again. “Of course I do. He’s so funny and absolutely gorgeous and he laughs at my dumb jokes. It’s just so easy with him.” 

The older grinned at the lovesick tone. “Ah, young love.” 

————

Across the city, Eric sat wide eyed as his group members interrogated him. 

“Eric, we know you’re hiding something. It would be easier for you to just tell us.” Sangyeon spoke softly. 

Eric fidgeted but didn’t answer, trying to look innocent and seemingly failing when Sunwoo’s eyes simply narrowed even more. 

“Come on dude. If it’s not something illegal then just tell us. Otherwise you leave us no choice.” Changmin said in his best solemn tone. 

He barely had any time to process what was going on before he had 9 people on him, tickling him as he screamed and laughed. 

“Ok, fine! I’ll tell you! Just get away from me.” 

They all immediately moved back only to stare at him with eager eyes. Eric sighed in relief and slumped against the wall. 

“Well, I met someone.” 

The silence was deafening. Before the room erupted into screams. His group members had always been a dramatic bunch. He rolled his eyes and waited for them to calm down. 

Younghoon, ever the romantic, rushed over to him. “Who? What’s his name? What does he do for a living? Does he treat you well?” 

“Hyung! Slow down, I can’t understand a word you’re saying.” He then looked towards the rest, “If you guys all calm down, I’ll tell you what I can.” 

Minutes later, everyone sat in front of him again and he opened his mouth only to close it immediately, flustered by the attention and not knowing how to start. Chanhee surprisingly took pity on him and spoke up. 

“What’s his name Eric?” 

“Jaemin.” 

Sunwoo’s eyes widened, immediately knowing who they were talking about. “You’re dating Jaemin-sunbaenim?” 

Eric blushed, “We aren’t dating Sunwoo, shut up.” 

Juyeon looked confused, “Who’s Jaemin-sunbaenim? The only sunbae I can think of with that name is…” he trailed off. 

Jaehyun immediately spoke up, “Na Jaemin right? From Nct Dream?” 

Eric nodded slightly, relieved he hadn’t had to say his name out loud. He wasn’t embarrassed of Jaemin, it felt like mentioning his name out loud would force him to confront some feelings he was trying to avoid. 

“You can’t just drop that kind of news and not give us more details.” Haknyeon demanded. 

He sighed and started explaining. “You remember that time a few weeks ago when I disappeared after our performance on Music Bank?” A few nods followed. “Well, I was in a random room to have some quiet time and suddenly the door opened and in he came. He was startled to see me there but we got to speaking and we really hit it off. Jaemin asked for my number and now we’ve been talking for weeks.” 

“Is this serious? Do you see it going anywhere?” Sangyeon asked. 

“I’m not sure hyung. I don’t even know if he’s gay, he might just be really nice and I’m assuming he’s flirting.” Eric answered with a hint of nerves in his voice. 

Sunwoo noticed and moved to sit next to him on the couch, wrapping his arm sprung his shoulders. “Eric, he’d be dumb to not like you back. I mean, I respect his group and all but if he hurts you I’ll kick his ass.”

“Language.” Came a chorus from the older members. 

Sunwoo rolled his eyes. “As I was saying, I think you should see where it takes you and no matter what, we’ve got your back.” 

And for the first time since the start of the discussion, Eric felt content in knowing his members supported him. 

————

The roof of their dorm was usually a place they avoided in the heart of winter. But today, Eric escaped to it to spend some time alone. 

He wasn’t exactly sad, just…resigned. It was the first New Year’s Eve since he’d gotten close to Jaemin and he was upset about not being able to see him. The other was at the Mbc year end festival that his group had declined to attend this year. And it’s not like they were even dating, but it was nice to imagine them sharing a New Years kiss. Since they’d met, the 2 have spent countless hours texting, calling, FaceTiming. It usually consisted of flirting from both ends but it never went past that. Eric had kind of convinced himself that the other was simply just a flirty guy and didn’t really mean anything when he did it with Eric. 

Regardless, Eric was alone on New Year’s Eve, on the roof of their dorm building watching couples walk through the streets and longing to be with a guy who probably wasn’t interested in him. Life was just peachy. 

A frigid breeze blasted across the roof, forcing him to pull his coat tighter around his body in an attempt to conserve some heat. He glanced at his watch and noted that it was already 11:45. Only 15 minutes until New Years. Eric huffed out an incredulous laugh at his own fate. 

The door opening behind him startled him out of his thoughts but he didn’t turn around ruining it was probably just one of the guys coming to check on him for the hundredth time. 

“I told you guys I was fine. No need to keep checking on me.” Eric spoke softly. 

“Oh? Should I leave then?” 

Eric would recognize that voice anywhere. He whipped around and gaped at the man standing in front of him. Jaemin stood there in his performance outfit, his pink hair seeming to shine under the night sky. His smile was large, a bit teasing in the way it always seemed to be when he was with Eric. 

“What are you doing here?” Eric blurted out, wincing as it came out a bit more rude than he intended. 

Jaemin took it in stride, walking closer to where he was. “I convinced my manager that I didn’t really need to stay past our performance. So I drive right here.” 

Eric smiled at him brightly as he came closer, pulling him into a hug. His large winter coat sort of got in the way but they both ignored it in favor of basking in one another’s presence. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Eric mumbled into Jaemin’s chest where his face was currently smushed against. 

“I wanted to.” The other whispered directly into his ear. 

They remained quiet for a while, the sounds of cars driving past and people gathering in their homes filling the silence they’d created. 

“You want to know what my New Year's resolution is?” Jaemin randomly asked. 

Eric pulled away to look at his face, keeping his arms around the others neck. “What is it?” 

“It’s to not be scared to get what I want.” The way he said it suggested a hidden meaning, one Eric was trying not to assume. 

“And what do you want right now?” He whispered. 

A countdown started somewhere in the distance and if Eric listened carefully, he could also it hear Changmin drunkenly screaming the numbers out as well. 

10  
.  
.  
.  
9  
.  
.  
.

Jaemin looked him directly in the eyes. “I think you know what I want.” 

8  
.  
.  
.  
7  
.  
.  
.  
6  
.  
.

“Say it.” 

“You. I want you. And I was hoping you wanted me too.” 

Eric beamed up at him. “Of course I want you too, I’ve never wanted anything more.” 

5  
.  
.  
.  
4  
.  
.  
.  
3  
.  
.  
.

“Can I kiss you?” Jaemin asked almost desperately.

“Please.” He responded. 

2  
.  
.  
.  
1

And just as the clock struck midnight, the two young men were caught in a lip lock. A bite at his lower lip caused Eric to sigh into the kiss to which Jaemin tightened his grip on his waist. They remained like this for a few seconds, or minutes, maybe even hours. 

The two gasped for breath but the smiles on their faces didn’t dim in the slightest. 

“Be my boyfriend?” Eric asked. 

Jaemin pouted down at him. “I was supposed to ask that.” 

Eric rolled his eyes at his drama. “Is that a no, then?” 

“It’s obviously a yes Eric-ssi, don’t get too hasty.” 

Another wind caused Eric to shiver and Jaemin frowned when he noticed. “How about we get inside and drink some hot chocolate? I brought some of the fancy kind.” 

“The one with the mini marshmallows?” Eric asked earnestly. 

“Yeah.” Jaemin smiled fondly. 

“Let’s go then. Hot chocolate waits for no one.” Eric exclaimed, grabbing his boyfriends (wow, that’s new) hand and rushing towards the door. 

And the only witness to their blooming love was the moon. Shining bright in the sky, almost twinkling as if it was a proud mother.


End file.
